


20 KISSES

by vbligs



Category: TAZ - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, im not judging, not really - Freeform, smut?, unless kissing is orgasmic for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: Luctretia, The Director, Luc, Cretia, the woman, the myth. The legend. '20 KISSES' is the story of every kiss she ever had, every moment before a reset, before static, before it all ends.





	1. Chapter 1

'20 KISSES' is the story of every kiss, or almost, that Lucretia has ever had.

It starts with _**GOODBYE**_ , and ends with _**HELLO**_.

 

Or something like that.


	2. GOODBYE

Early morning, late night, it didn't matter.

Whenever Lucretia saw Lup, she just...she couldn't breathe. Lup was just so... _bright_. Lup was a firework. Flaming and bright and Lucretia just got burned every time.

Luce couldn't say _goodbye_ though.

She didn't have the heart to.

She never thought she'd have to.

She didn't plan for _Barry_ to step in.

Barry...he brought something different out of Lup. He took the flame, firework, out of Lup, and like a star she changed under his denim touch. She cooled to become molten metal and all the fire in her eyes turned soft and malleable. Gone was the heat that flew up in between her and Lucretia every time they kissed. Gone was the sparks that Lucretia had memorized. Gone was fire and the flames - replaced by controlled, easy steel, so cold it felt hot.

Lucretia never counted on Barry Bluejeans causing it.

Lucretia never blamed him for bringing it crashing down around her ears.

But that day when Lup showed up, her eyes cold and dark, and she said, " I think we need to end this," well, Lucretia couldnt help but curse Barry in her mind for ruining the one good thing she had left.

So when Lucretia darted forward, her hands clenched in Lup's clothes, her eyes squinted shut, memories flying past closed eyelids like supernovas in the night, she couldn't help but press her lips against the other's. Body arching, conforming to every curve and twist of Lup's body, bound together by some primeval force, but wrenched apart by some cruel fate, some cruel deity -

She couldn't help but think goodbye.


	3. BREATHLESS

Her feet swept out from under her, her eyes shining and bright and in the reflection of that soft brown iris was Magnus, Magnus and his crimson undone IPRE vest, twenty cycles in and still looking fresh and young. Light pecks, butterflies over his rough cheeks and soft stubble, laughter bubbling up inbetween every press of her lips against his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but so are our breaths and how much time we have left on this earth.


End file.
